Mody
Mody, labeled the Fun-Loving Klutz, is a student in Total Drama College on the The Drills team. Biography Mody is super eager to be part of TDC. He can't wait to meet everyone and make friends, as that's him all over. He just loves to make friends. Mody is addicted to life, he has a large imagination and loves to look at the small things. He will often blurt out random nonsense, sometimes annoying those around him, but he doesn't mind, because he tries to just be super nice to them, anyway. Mody is friends with mostly girls back at home, probably due to his occasional effeminate tendencies, and his homosexuality. He's not very strong, at all, but he's fast, and also very clever. As he likes nearly everything, Mody is easy to get on with, only one big thing gets on his nerves and that's dirt. Mody joined TDC with his mother's advice, saying the money will help him get where he wants in life. He wants to open a pet shop in his own home town, where his own lizard can be the mascot! Total Drama College Induction Day Mody arrived on the campus fourth, and was very excited. Before he could take in the whole atmosphere of the new people and a big new place he tripped over nothing, much to the confusion of his peers. When Dave falls off of the bus he lands on Mody, putting his armpit directly into Mody's face. After they get up, Dave explains he doesn't believe in deodorant and doesn't bathe, which causes Mody to vomit. Trivia *Mody's appearance is the most changed from his concept design. *Mody's appearance is also based off the author of the comic, Martin Ringer. *Mody is the only known homosexual in TDC. *Mody is the shortest male competitor on TDC. *Mody was going to be called Mido, but due to the creator not wanting Mody to be seen as him, he switched the vowels in an attempt to detach himself from the character. *Mody is the first character to vomit on screen. *Mody along with Jordan, Dave, and Shane are the only guys in Total Drama College contestants not to have facial hair. *Mody has shown a possible attraction to Mike and Lee. *Mody and Dave are the first people to have a conflict. Total Drama College (Original) Total Drama College had a one chapter story before being thrown by the artist to make it better, Mody was one of the many characters seen in this version. Mody was Mido in the original TDC, and many visual changes are seen here, whilst his stature and head shape and features are the same, Mody had a mohawk with blond tips, glasses, a purple jacket, and a tie. Despite looking very different, Mody behaved the same way in the original. He was shown to be affectionate towards Hannah. Gallery 12-ModySwim.png|Mody in his swimwear. DaveModyArmpit2.png|Dave's armpit lands on Mody. AModypuke.png|Mody vomits. TDCModyfail.png|Radioactive Mody. TDCModyMike.png|Mody with Mike Modycross.png|Mody crosses his fingers. Induction Day Gallery Mody-Holy_Crap.PNG|Mody arrives. ModyLovesHugeStuff.PNG|Mody joins the others. See Also Category:Males Category:Screwdrivers Category:Contestants Category:Characters